Obsession quand tu nous tiens
by CollisionCertaine
Summary: Quand l'amour revient frapper à la porte d'un être froid et solitaire et quand l'élu de son coeur, se trouve être Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ça fait un choque !     ...Pardon, je suis vraiment nul pour faire des résumés -.-'...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Ô cher lecteur !  
>D'accord, j'arrête. Je publie aujourd'hui mon premier chapitre de cette fiction, qui est aussi ma première. Je n'attends pas spécialement d'indulgence de votre part, j'espère même que vous pourrez me critiquer, me conseiller pour que je m'améliore !<br>Sur ce, je vous laisse à cette lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous sera agréable !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

« Il arpentait encore les couloirs de Poudlard.

Ses nuits d'insomnie devenait de plus en plus insupportables. Ses pensées étaient sombres le passé, le passé, encore et toujours.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la tour Est du château, il s'assit devant une fenêtre et regarda la lune. Si belle, si pleine. Toute la journée, il avait dû supporter ces…gosses. Les regards dédaigneux, les points retirés, les sarcasmes à répétition ne compensaient plus son ennui.

La seule chose qui le tenait encore debout, ce sentiment si futile, cette erreur qui l'avait déjà fait sombrer un fois, revenait frapper à sa porte. Et pourquoi cette fille ? Comment avait –il pu autoriser un tel écart de son cœur ? Et une Griffondor en plus ! Miss-je-sais-tout avait emprisonné son cœur sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'est vrai, elle avait changé, c'était devenue une jeune femme. Si jeune, si énervante, si intelligente, si énervante, si désirable. Mais comment pouvait-il, ne serait-ce que penser à une chose pareil ? Mais oserait-il un jour ? Non . C'est impossible.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-i pas pleuré ? Les dernière fois…C'était pour elle. Lily. Elle seule méritait ses larmes. Après sa mort, jamais une seule n'avait été versée et voilà qu'elles refaisaient surface :

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Ce n'est qu'un écart, cela passera bien assez vite.

Il s'était levé et marchait à présent en direction des cachots, d'un pas rapide. Il ne fit même pas attention à Rusard qui inspectait les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves imprudents.  
>Arrivé à ses appartement, il prononça le mot de passe et s'enferma jusqu'au lendemain.<p>

* * *

><p>Pardon, ce chapitre est très court, mais promis, les prochains seront plus longs.<p>

En attendant, laissez vous review ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous,

Je voudrais d'abord remmercier les personnes qui m'ont reviewer, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je me rends de plus en plus compte que mon premier chapitre n'était pas assez long, ça craint...  
>J'espère me rattraper sur celui là, même si je pense que je ferais un peu plus long encore la prochaine fois.<p>

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2:<p>

Le lendemain matin arriva, plus vite que le professeur de potion l'espérait.

Ce jour là était l'un des pires, en effet, les cours allaient se succéder à une vitesse encore plus lente que d'habitude, et à la fin de la journée, il devrait supporter la classe des Septièmes années de Griffondor et Serpentard. Non pas qu'ils fussent vraiment mauvais, bien que Potter et Weasley abaissaient le niveau de la classe par leur seule présence. Non, en vérité, ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était de se retrouver deux heures entières en compagnie d'Hermione Granger. Il ne laissait jamais rien paraître, augmentait même le nombre de points enlevés à Griffondor à chaque heure de cours avec eux, était plus désagréable encore mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pensait qu'à elle, elle qui affichait toujours un sourire en rentrant dans son cours. Chaque séance était une torture pour lui.

Rien qu'en y pensant Snape eu un frisson. Il se maudit intérieurement, tout en accueillant ses premiers élèves de la journée avec un regard noir.

A midi, le professeur ne regarda pas son élève, mais elle envahissait tout de même ses pensées, se disant tous les quarts d'heure que c'était du n'importe quoi. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant.

Finalement, l'heure fatidique arriva. Les Griffondor et les Serpentard s'installèrent dans le bruit, attendant leur bourreau. Il déboula enfin dans la classe, claquant la porte derrière lui :

-Prenez vos livre page 48 et faites chauffer vos chaudrons. Vous me ferez un compte-rendu de ce qu'il vous aura fallut faire pour préparer cette potion de rétrécissement.

Il avait parlé froidement, n'adressant même pas un regard aux élèves, présentement silencieux.

Puis, chacun s'activa, allant et venant à travers la classe pour préparer leur potion. Passant dans les rangs, Snape ne se priva pas de quelques remarques déplaisantes envers Neuville, dont la potion prenait des allures inquiétantes. Il enleva également des points à Griffondor pour avoir fait tomber des racines de mandragore par terre. En faite, c'était surtout pour le plaisir d'en retirer.  
>Il continua son tour, et passa devant Hermione sans la regarder, lui envoyant tout de même une remarque moqueuse :<p>

-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'a toujours pas terminé ? Décevant, décevant…

La jeune fille ne fit pas attention à la remarque, trop concentrée sur sa potion, ce qui énerva Snape. Il lui jeta un regard glacial qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

-Il vous reste cinq minutes.

-Laissez-nous plus de temps monsieur s'il vous plait, nous n'aurons jamais finit ! Intervint cette fois Hermione, d'une voix un peu paniquée.

Ravi de l'avoir fait réagir, le bourreau ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin :

-Miss Granger, qui vous a permis d'intervenir sans y avoir été invitée ? Demanda Snape, un demi-sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Par…

-J'enlève 10 points à Griffondor.

-Mais… !

-15 points.

Hermione se renfrogna, gênée d'avoir fait perdre des points à sa maison. Les Serpentard ricanèrent dans leur coin, tandis que Snape, totalement ravi, retourna à son bureau, s'y assit et contempla la classe d'un air faussement neutre.

La fin du cours arriva trop vite. Tous les élèves apportèrent leur échantillons à leur professeur et sortirent.  
>Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Granger n'avait pas terminé à temps sa potion, une occasion de plus pour lui de faire une remarque :<p>

-Granger, devenez-vous sourde ? La cloche a sonné. Apportez-moi immédiatement votre potion et votre compte-rendu.

-Mais je n'ai pas finit…

-J'ai remarqué, merci. Mais vos camarade m'ont rendu leur parchemin, veuillez faire de même avant que je n'enlève d'avantage de points à votre maison.

-Oui, professeur.

La jeune fille posa sa plume et apporta son parchemin au maître des potions, tête baissée. Snape le prit, effleurant sa main. Puis, Hermione rangea ses affaires et sortit au plus vite.

Un sourire satisfait parut sur le visage du professeur. Il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à infliger cela à celle qui ne quittait jamais ses pensées. C'était une revanche. Injuste certes, il en avait tout à fait conscience. Mais vital, s'il voulait continuer à vivre en sa présence.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, bon, et bien maintenant à vos review ! -^.^-<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je publie mon 3e Chapitre aujourd'hui. Il est encore un peu plus long, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant fut pénible pour Snape. En effet, le directeur annonça une sortie pour tous les Septièmes années qui le souhaitent et leurs professeurs sur une île perdue au beau milieu du Pacifique. Et tout cela pour faire aux élèves, des souvenirs impérissables de Poudlard et leur permettre de se détendre avant les examens. « Foutaises ! » avait juré Snape en entendant Dumbledor. De faite, pourquoi devait-il y aller lui aussi ? Les voir en cours était déjà trop mais devoir les supporter durant une semaine entière ! Il devait vraiment être maudit.<p>

Après le dîner, il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du directeur, prononça le mot de passe, monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte. Anticipant la phrase évidente que Dumbledor allait prononcer, il rentra dans la salle en trombe et posa ses mains sur le bureau où le vieillard était installé :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Severus ? demanda le directeur sans lever les yeux de son parchemin, habitué à ce genre de visites.

-Je souhaiterai que vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous a pris de nous envoyé au milieu du Pacifique faire le garde chiourme pendant une semaine !

Il parlait d'une voix calme mais on pouvait tout de même lire la colère dans ses yeux. Dumbledor afficha un sourire en coin avant de lever les yeux vers Snape :

-Severus, j'ai organisé ce voyage pour que chacun apprenne à mieux se connaitre, que tous se reposent et révisent en paix leurs examens qui, cela va sans dire, seront les plus dures.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers une étagère et prit une coupelle où des bonbons au citron attendaient patiemment qu'on les choisisse. Il en proposa au maitre des potions -qui déclina- avant de se rassoir et de continuer :

-Et c'est parfaitement valable pour les professeurs. Sachant que ce sera les vacances de Noël, les autres n'auront pas cours, vous pouvez y aller sans danger, pas de soucis Severus.

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec un sourire moqueur bien caché par sa longue barbe blanche. Snape lui jeta un regard noir avant de répliquer :

-Justement ! Les vacances de Noël, les professeurs sont parfaitement libres de faire ce que bon leur semble. Et ce qui me semble bon, c'est de rester dans les appartements durant cette semaine.

Le directeur posa ses lunettes sur la table et releva les yeux et soupira :

-Très bien Severus, vous me voyez contraint de vous l'avouer. Des travaux sont prévus un peu partout dans le château, les cachots sont aussi concernés.

Snape poussa un soupire profond montrant bien son exaspération pour cette discussion, qui, de toute façon, n'aboutirait pas. Résigné, il conclut froidement :

-Très bien. J'irai donc sur cette île dans une semaine.

-Je suis content que vous acceptiez avec autant d'enthousiasme cette sortie, Severus !

Le maître se tourna faisait voler sa cape et sorti du bureau envoyant un « Au revoir » des plus froids. Une réaction tout à fait Snapienne, à vrai dire.  
>D'un pas rapide il marcha vers les cachots, cherchant une quelconque raison pour retirer des points à tous les élèves se trouvant sur son chemin. Même les Serpentard n'y échappèrent pas. Arrivé à son bureau, il commença à préparer les ingrédients nécessaires à la composition des potions qu'il allait réaliser durant toute la soirée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.<br>En effet, vers vingt heures trente, on vint frapper à sa porte :

-Rentrez. Dit-il d'une voix froide et aussi neutre que d'habitude, cachant parfaitement sa colère aux yeux du reste du monde.

Ce fut Hermione Granger qui rentra dans le bureau, des livres et un parchemin à la main :

-Bonsoir professeur, dit-elle poliment.

Snape soupira, elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir ce soir. Il essayait au moins de s'en persuader :

-Granger, vraiment, vous croyez que je ne vous supporte déjà pas assez en cours. Il faut que vous veniez ternir le reste de mon temps. Que voulez-vous ?

Hermione ignora la remarque désobligeante de son professeur et répondit un faux sourire aux lèvres :

-Je voulais simplement vous remettre le devoir de Parvati, elle est à l'infirmerie. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas présente lors de votre cou…

-Epargnez moi votre récit, aussi futile soit-il, la coupa-t-il se retourna et plongeant son regard dur dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière rougit et baissa la tête pour se reprendre et releva son regard vers le professeur :

-Alors, le voilà. Dit-elle en tendant le parchemin à Snape.

Le maître lui prit des mains, plus violement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, lui coupant légèrement la main :

-Aïe !

-Veuillez m'excuser, Granger. Attendez, je vais vous arranger ça. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Snape prit une fiole sur son étagère, prit la main d'Hermione à son plus grand (dé)plaisir, et fit couler une goutte sur la coupure d'Hermione qui poussa un gémissement presque inaudible qui fit tout de même sourire son professeur :

-Voilà, dans deux heures, on ne verra plus rien.

-Merci professeur.

Il ramassa le parchemin et l'ouvrit, faisant comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Il fit semblant de lire, réfléchissant. Soudain, une lueur de sadisme parcouru son regard et il se tourna vers Hermione qui se trouvait toujours devant lui, regardant sa plaie :

-Mais au faites Granger, que faites vous encore ici ? Il me semble que le couvre-feu est déclaré à cette heure-ci. J'enlève 5 points à Griffondor pour cela …

-Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Comment pouvez-vous faire cela ? Je venais simplement vous apporter un devoir, je n'enfreignais pas le règlement.

-Oui, mais là, vous n'êtes pas dans votre salle commune. Donc, pas en conformité avec le règlement. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de retirer des points à votre maison.

Il parlait avec calme, un demi-sourire satisfait sur le visage.  
>Résignée, et énervée, Hermione salua son professeur et sorti en trombe.<p>

Des larmes d'énervement et de tristesse coulaient sur ses joues.  
>Décidément, les remarques du maître des potions devenaient de plus en plus insupportables pour elle. Pourtant, cela faisait sept ans qu'elle le supportait. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, à présent, ce n'était plus pareil. Comme si…Non, cela ne pouvait pas.<p>

De son côté, Snape regretta quelque peu son comportement envers celle qu'il aimait. Mais après tout, ce n'était, une fois de plus, que justice. Mais là, c'était peut être un peu trop. Les intentions de la jeune fille ne pouvaient pas être mauvaises. Il était peut être un peu injuste…Non. Non, non, ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

* * *

><p>N'en voulez pas trop à Snape, c'est qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'aimer ! Pauvre Snape...Oui, d'accord, pauvre Mione surtout...<p>

Review ? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai pris ! Aucune excuse, juste la flemme en faite :p !

Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Asu'

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4:<p>

La dernière semaine passa rapidement. Le Maître des Potions était exécrable avec tous ses élèves, même les professeurs avait droit à son humeur massacrante. Chaque jour, il appréhendait plus encore la sortie de groupe, où, il allait devoir accompagner Hermione Granger et les erreurs de la nature qui lui servent d'amis à Oukahanta ? C'était ce que lui avait précisé depuis Dumbeldor.

Ce qui l'embêtait surtout, c'était que celle qu'il aimait ne quittait jamais, Ô vraiment jamais ses pensées. Comment allait-il survivre à ce voyage ? C'était l'une des nombreuses questions qui trottait dans sa tête.

Enfin bref, toujours est-il que la veille du départ, le directeur avait demandé à tous les élèves de Septième année qui restaient pour Noël au château de se rassembler dans la salle sur demande, avant le diner, et accompagné de leurs professeurs. Mcgonagall semblait ravie de faire cette sortie. Elle avait même laissé tomber son sourire froid habituel pour un plus chaleureux.

Dumbledor apparut au centre de la pièce, sur une estrade. Le silence fut immédiat. Snape assit sur un banc au fond de la salle pestait de s'être laisser emporter par cette grosse brute d'Hagrid. Il fixa Hermione, comme d'habitude allez-vous dire. Et bien non. D'habitude, il la regardait avec un air mauvais, histoire de se dissuader de l'aimer. Cette fois, pour la première fois, il s'autorisa à penser qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Il fut vite tiré de ses pensées par le vieux directeur qui entama un discoure sur un ton cérémonieux:

-Je ferais relativement cours, parce que je sais que chacun d'entre vous commence à avoir faim. Je vous ai réuni ce soir pour vous expliquer comment va se dérouler le départ pour Oukahanta : Tous les élèves concernés seront répartis par groupe encadrés par l'un des enseignants ici présent. Ils devront se trouver à l'entrée du château, dans deux jours à huit heures quinze précisément. Comme chacun le sait, les partisans de Voldemort sont partout. Il faudra donc redoubler de vigilance lors du voyage qui se fera en train.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer sur un air moins solennel. :

-Je vais donc annoncer les différents groupes. (N.A : si vous avez une meilleure idée à proposer pour cette phrase, j'veux bien, parce que là je sèche.) Les élèves de Serdaigles seront accompagnés par le professeur Flitwick. Les Poufsoufles seront accompagnés par Hagrid et Mme Bibine. Les Griffondors et les Serpentard étant les moins nombreux à rester, ils seront regroupés et encadrés par le professeur Mcgonagall et le professeur Snape.

Les chuchotements dans la salle furent plus forts après l'annonce du regroupement des deux maisons rivales. C'était compréhensible en même temps. Chacun savait qu'il risquait d'y avoir des problèmes.

Hermione était paniquée, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour supporter Snape, alors qu'il passait tous ses nerfs sur elle. Elle avait pensé que ce séjour lui permettrait de l'oublier, et bien non ! Ce voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos, elle en était certaine. Harry et Ron était littéralement bouche-bée. Comment Dumbledor pouvait leur faire ça ? Il savait pourtant pertinemment que les Verts et Argents et eux ne pouvaient pas se voir en portrait.

De leur côté, les Serpentards pestait, et d'ailleurs Drago n'en manquait pas une pour insulter leurs ennemis. La seule chose qui les ravissait était de pouvoir leur en faire baver pendant une semaine entière.

Finalement, ce fut Mcgonagall qui fit le silence dans la classe pour permettre au directeur de conclure :

-Veuillez vous taire, immédiatement ! avait-elle crié à travers une sorte de haut parleur.

-Merci Minerva. N'oubliez pas que ce voyage est fait pour faire connaissance avec tout le monde, pour que vous vous reposiez et que vous révisiez vos cours. Je compte donc sur vous pour afficher un comportement exemplaire durant cette semaine. Voilà, vous pouvez aller manger.

Les élèves reprirent alors leurs discussions et se rendirent à la salle commune. Hermione les suivait sans rien dire. A vraie dire, elle n'avait plus faim. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait faire autre chose que penser à son professeur. Il occupait toutes ses pensées depuis quelques temps. Elle en ignorait la raison, et c'est ce qu'il l'énervait au plus haut point.

De leur côté, les enseignants discutaient du voyage entre eux. Mcgonagall alla trouver Snape, pour discuter mais se faisant renvoyer dans ses buts, elle n'insista pas.

En effet, Snape qui était abasourdi par les…idioties qu'il venait d'entendre, était devenue encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Il s'en alla sans même un au revoir à Dumbledor. En même temps, pour qui se prenait-il ? On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble. Lui qui devait déjà supporter les cours en compagnie des deux maisons, une semaine à jouer les gardes-chiourmes des Griffondor c'était vraiment de l'abus, pur et dur. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements et s'y enferma.

Pour Hermione et ses amis, la soirée fut tout autre. Elle finit par se détendre et profita de la dernière soirée tranquille avant le départ. Le lendemain, ce serait la course dans toute la salle commune pour savoir quoi emmener. Quels habits ? Maillots ? Bouquins ? Jeux ? Bonbons ? Cette idée la fit sourire. Bref, la première soirée de vacances se passa dans la bonne humeur malgré l'appréhension de certain à l'idée de devoir passer un séjour avec les Serpentards. Harry, Ron, Parvati, Londubat, et quelques autres Griffondors jouèrent avec Hermione aux cartes, tout en mangeant des chocogrenouilles et autres cochonneries. Enfin, tout est-il que vers minuit, après plusieurs rappels de Percy Weasley, les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et s'endormirent.

Tous ? Non, comme chaque soir depuis un bon moment déjà, Hermione ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle se remit à penser à son professeur qui hantait ses pensées. Il était odieux avec elle depuis la rentrée. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver…séduisant ? Oui, peut être. Mais l'on ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de son professeur. C'est inimaginable ! Enfin. Elle s'imaginait quand même des scènes où il serait doux, attentionné et calme. Puis elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle s'imaginait et cela la dégoûter presque. N'importe quoi ! Snape bon sang de bon soir ! Tu ne vas pas fantasmer sur lui quand même ! Il te pourrit la vie ce salaud !

-Idiote, Hermione. Tu es vraiment idiote. Dit-elle à voix haute avant de se reprendre et de poser sa main sur sa bouche.

Enfin, après quelques triturations d'esprit de notre cher Mione et des conclusions plus ou moins vague, elle finit par décider que la meilleure chose à faire était de lui en parler. Elle n'aurait pas le courage ? C'est possible. Mais, il faut toujours de méfier des apparences. Après tout, c'est une Griffondor.

Le lendemain, les « prédictions » d'Hermione s'avérèrent être juste. Tous s'activaient pour préparer leurs bagages. La journée passa très vite. Hermione ne pensa même presque pas à Snape. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de notre professeur. Chacun s'activait à ses préparatifs dans la bonne humeur. Du moins pour ce qui concernait les Rouges et Ors.

Enfin, toujours est-il que le soir, puis le lendemain au petit déjeuné, les discussions tournait autour du départ. C'était naturel bien sûr mais Snape ne le voyait pas du même œil. Lui, avait à peine prit le temps de préparé ses livres et vêtements (tous les mêmes, cela va de soit !).

L'heure du départ sonna enfin et tous se retrouvèrent devant les portes du château dans un brouhaha gigantesque. Les élèves se répartirent dans leurs groupes respectifs et les professeurs les menèrent jusqu'à leur voiture. Le train qui les emmenait ressemblait un peu au Poudlard Express mais il était plus petit. Les compartiments étaient de la couleur de la maison d'où sortaient les élèves et lorsque l'on tirait les tiroirs, l'on trouvait des « tonnes » de bonbons.

Le train démarra enfin, dans l'excitation totale de tout le monde ! Oui, bon excepté Snape.

* * *

><p>Alors ? On en pense quoi ? Ouais, ça traîne un peu, mais promis, ça ne va pas tarder à accélérer !<p>

En attendant, review ? :)


	5. Chapitre 5

Y'a quelqu'un ?

Si y'a quelqu'un, j'vous en prie me tuez pas ! Je sais, je sais, six mois sans poster ça craint un max...J'vais m'y remettre promis ! C'est juste que j'ai eu pas mal de choses cette année ...Des soucis familiaux et une pitoyable inspiration donc..résultat pas de publication... Bon, promis, juré, craché, je me rattraperai !

Et puis, il se passe enfin quelque chose alors bon...

En attendant, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mon chapitre 5 !  
>En attendant vos avis,<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5.<strong>

Cela faisait donc maintenant quelques heures que les jeunes gens de Poudlard avaient quitté leur école et le train qui les emmenait roulait maintenant à une vitesse folle vers Oukahanta. Chacun, dans son wagon, discutait de choses et d'autre sans vraiment qu'il y ait d'utilité à leur propos. Les Serpentard, qui s'étaient installés à l'écart des autres maisons commençaient déjà à comploter pour pourrir le voyage de leur camarades. M'enfin ça, ça ne changeait pas vraiment, il faut bien l'avouer.

Enfin, mis à part cela tout semblait se passer tranquillement et après cinq heures de route, ils atteignirent enfin la mer. A ce moment, tous se précipitèrent aux fenêtres pour voir l'eau les ensevelir et admirer la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Dans le wagon des Griffondors, c'était la cohue totale, tous se bousculaient dans tous les sens pour apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un détail de ce beau paysage. Cette agitation avait tout d'abord fait rire Hermione mais bien vite, elle s'était renfrognée en voyant que les bousculades ne cessaient pas. Alors, elle décida de se lever pour aller admirer l'océan d'un peu plus loin. La jeune fille sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea à l'arrière du train. Personne ne s'aperçut de sa disparition. C'en était même presque déprimant. Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ce genre de choses. Arrivée sur place, elle tira la porte lentement et avec délicatesse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Serpentards sur elle –bien que cela était totalement inutile- et entra dans le dernier fourgon. Là, au fond, un homme était adossé à la paroi et contemplait d'un œil vide l'Océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Son visage étant caché par un contre-jour, la jeune femme ne put de suite affirmer de qui il s'agissait . Et puis, elle s'approcha doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit et finalement demanda :

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, puis-je rester ici un moment ?

Et ce fut la voix grave et froide de son professeur des potions qui répondit, la faisant reculer de quelques pas.

-Ne puis-je donc pas être tranquille, ne serait-ce qu'un moment ? Veuillez sortir immédiatement.

Le ton emprunté par Snape était si dur qu'Hermione en frissonna. Pour autant, elle ne se démonta pas et se campa sur ses pieds, bien décidée à ne rien céder. S'il était son maitre à Poudlard et à Okahanta, il ne l'était pas entièrement dans ce wagon.

-Monsieur, je crois qu'il y a assez de place pour nous deux dans cette voiture. Aussi vais-je passer outre la politesse et m'installer ici si je le souhaite. Il n'y a pas marqué Snape à la porte.

Là, son professeur daigna tourner la tête, fusillant du regard son élève, un peu trop belle et téméraire à son goût.

-Professeur Snape. Rectifia-t-il d'une voix glacée. Je vais vous laisser exactement trois seconde pour quitter cet endroit. Dans le cas contraire, je retirerai cinquante points à Griffondor et je vous collerai deux heures pour avoir tenu un langage aussi inapproprié en ma présence.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille recula doucement en arrière. Peut être était-elle allée trop loin. Enfin, faire perdre ainsi des points à sa maison, c'était inacceptable. Mais vraiment elle ne voulait pas partir. C'était idiot, certes mais savoir qu'il était là. Savoir que l'homme qui hantait ses pensées-aussi désagréable soit-il- restait dans ce wagon et qu'il serait avec elle l'obligeait sûrement inconsciemment à résister. Alors, arrivée sur le pas de la porte elle se retourna sur l'homme qui la fixait toujours avec un regard étrange.

-Veuillez pardonner ma conduite, professeur Snape mais …Je ne peux pas admirer le paysage vu de là-bas. Aussi, étant donné que vous n'êtes ici qu'un accompagnateur et que nous sommes hors des murs de notre école, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi. Ou plutôt sur ma mai…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle fut coupée par un Snape qui combla la distance qui les séparait avec une vitesse fulgurante et difficile à admettre et s'empara de ses lèvres avec fureur. Non mais pouvait-elle se taire un jour ? Avec énervement et sans douceur il dévora ses lèvres et franchit la barrière interdite sans vraiment que la jeune femme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. En même temps, elle ne devait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Que s'était-il passé ? Ce n'était pas possible. Non. Alors, dans un mouvement de recule, elle posa ses mains sur le torse du Maître des Potions et le repoussa sans grande conviction. L'instant d'après, le baiser s'était rompu et Snape –qui avait semblé totalement perdre le contrôle de lui-même - s'était repris et paraissait complètement dérouté.

-Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle. Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qui lui avait pris. Son instinct avait pris le dessus. Lui qui la désirait tant. Depuis le temps qu'il se contenait…Il avait finit par craqué. « Vraiment tu n'es qu'un être pitoyable Snape. Bon sang, tu l'aime ! Dis-lui ! » Semblait lui crier sa conscience. Mais c'était interdit. Il ne devait pas faire cela à une de ses élèves.  
>De son côté, Hermione était totalement déconcertée. Dans un état second. Venait-il de l'embrasser ? Lui ? Son professeur. Son fantasme. L'objet de son amour ? Ce n'était pourtant pas imaginable. Si ? Visiblement. Sa main alla se perdre sur ses lèvres, cherchant encore la douceur de celle de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle ne put même pas répondre immédiatement, tellement l'effet était important. Après tout…C'était la première fois. Elle déglutit à cette pensée.<p>

-Je… Je crois que je vais rejoindre les autres.

Ses poings serrés, elle se tourna et entreprit de sortir de la voiture, mais une main ferme et chaud attrapa son poignet au vol. Oh, ce n'était pas violent comme on aurait pu le penser. Non, au contraire. Ce geste devait se vouloir rassurant malgré la maladresse avec laquelle Snape, parce qu'évidement c'était lui, l'avait réalisé.

-Granger, pourriez vous garder cela pour vous ? L'oublier même ? Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris.

La jeune fille se retourna et planta son regard perdu dans celui de Severus. Et ce fut après quelques secondes de contemplation qu'elle daigna répondre.

-Je ne dirai rien si tel est votre souhait. Mais ne me demandez pas d'oublier. Je ne le pourrai pas. Jamais.

C'était sorti tout seul. Rien ne pouvait prévoir que la jeune fille réponde ainsi à son professeur. C'était un peu exagérer peut être. Oh et après tout, il fallait bien qu'il s'en doute un peu. Il venait de l'embrasser, non ? Se détachant de l'emprise de son professeur, Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard et partit.

Elle sans prendre de précautions, elle traversa en courant le train jusqu'à trouver le seul wagon vide du train. Si seulement, elle l'avait trouvé avant que tout ce qui venait de se passer ne se produise. Quel manque de chance. Ou peut être était-ce le destin. La providence ou le hasard. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il lui fallait réfléchir. Comprendre. Elle en avait tant rêvé pourtant. De nombreuses nuits sans qu'il ne quitte ses pensées. Sans que, jamais, elle ne puisse penser à autre chose. Mais rêver est toujours bien plus simple que de se rendre compte de la réalité. Tout est toujours si simple en rêve. Comment, lui, le détestable Maître des potions avait-il pu déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Si c'était pour la faire taire, il y avait bien d'autres solutions n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait pas la moindre douceur dans ce geste, alors comment se pouvait-il qu'il y ait quelque sentiment. Simplement pour la blesser ? Calmer une ardeur ? N'était-elle qu'un jeu ? Un passe-temps ? Une farce pour lui ? Sûrement. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Après tout, il avait parfaitement pu deviner ses sentiments, étant un légimence de talent. Cela n'était que pure spéculation. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Il lui faudrait lui demander. Il lui faudrait l'affronter encore une fois.  
>Rien que cette idée la fit déglutir et s'asseyant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, elle rapprocha ses pieds de son buste et posa sa tête au dessus, scrutant l'horizon et une île qui se dessinait au loin. Ses larmes retenues se libérèrent et coulèrent librement sur ses joues rougies par l'émotion.<p>

De son côté, Severus Snape n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Seuls ses bras ballants s'étaient repliés sur son torse, le laissant retrouver contenance. Non mais ce n'était pas vrai ! Comment avait-il pu céder ainsi à ses désirs ? Lui savait tant se contenir. C'était la seconde fois qu'il craquait. Cette comédie allait-elle prendre fin un jour ? Il venait de faire la plus grosse bourde de sa carrière et là, il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre. Et puis c'était quoi cette réaction ? Embrassait-il si mal ? Non. Il fallait être réaliste. C'était simplement de la surprise. Enfin, un peu plus que cela mais bon. Non, mais qu'allait penser son élève de lui. Lui qui passait son temps à la torturer avec ses sanctions idiotes ? Rien n'allait plus être crédible désormais. Et au moindre faux pas, elle pourrait le faire chanter. C'était inconcevable. Il devrait lui en parler. Etre sûr. Quitte à utiliser un sort d'oubliette, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit discrédité à cause de cette gamine. Non. Ce n'était plus une gamine. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Elle était devenue une femme si jolie, si intelligente, si…pénible. La jalousie devait sûrement jouer dans ses propos mais décrire précisément ce qu'il pensait d'elle devait relever de l'impossible. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait si profondément. Quelle situation pittoresque. C'en était déprimant.

Alors qu'il s'en était retourné à sa contemplation de l'horizon, une nouvelle perturbation fit irruption dans la pièce. Drago et plusieurs autres élèves déboulèrent dans la pièce aussi bruyamment d'un troupeau d'éléphants en rut. Le Maître des Potions se retourna et les fusilla –énervé d'être une fois de plus dérangé- du regard avant que Drago ne prennent la parole :

-Monsieur, nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. Devons nous rassembler tout le monde ainsi que nos affaires ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucement hypocrite.

-Faites donc, monsieur Malfoy. Mais seulement vos propres affaires. Suis-je claire ? répondit-il avec une once de menace dans la voix.

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire mauvais avant de se tourner et de faire signe aux autres de sortir. Tous s'exécutèrent et le train commença à vraiment remuer d'impatience et d'excitation. Chacun rassemblait ses affaires et tous se précipitèrent aux portes du train et puis dehors dans un brouhaha intense. Harry et Ron qui commençait seulement à se demander où était leur amie, restèrent un peu en retrait et se mirent à parcourir le train à sa recherche. Rapidement, ils la trouvèrent et se ruèrent sur elle.

-Hé Mione ! Tu fais quoi ? Tout le monde est déjà sorti ! lui demanda Ron avant que son ami ne le coupe, ayant remarqué les larmes que la jeune fille s'empressait de sécher.

Le survivant s'approcha d'elle et passa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Hermione, y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non, rien, ne t'inquiète pas Harry. C'est la fatigue. Répondit-elle avec empressement s'efforçant de sourire.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son meilleur ami et se redressa, respirant profondément. Ron et Harry restèrent dubitatifs face à la réaction de la jeune fille.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais qu'on est là, hein. Lui rappela le roux avant de lui ouvrir la porte pour qu'ils puissent sortir.

Tous les trois sortirent du wagon, prirent leur affaires et regagnèrent la terre ferme. Seulement, au moment de sortir, Hermione put apercevoir son professeur de potion qui marchait dans leur direction et s'empressa de sortir pour finalement se remettre à fuir loin de lui. Loin de cette histoire qui, bizarrement, la bouleversait à un point peu imaginable. Ses amis n'eurent qu'à peine le temps de la suivre. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à des explications. Mais l'heure n'était pas à des réflexions profondes. En effet, ils avaient rejoint le groupe d'élèves et de professeurs qui s'apprêtait à donner les consignes.

Lorsque ces dernières furent données, les étudiants gagnèrent le château qui avait été réservé pour l'occasion. Une demeure datant du XIXe siècle dans un style gothique rappelant étrangement les tours de leur école. Bref, les groupes étant déjà formés, ils se dirigèrent chacun dans les dortoirs appropriés jusqu'au souper. Hermione qui avait gardé le silence depuis devrait sûrement quelques explications à ses amis. Mais pourraient-ils ne serait-ce que comprendre ? Il fallait au moins essayer...

* * *

><p>Alors ? Des avis ?:3<br>J'espère que vous m'aurez pardonné un tant soit peu... :têtemignonnedepedobear:


End file.
